A Collection of Chapters
by phoenixwritesSPN
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* Extras, small parts of future chapters that have already been written, including the very end of season 12 from my OFC's pov. (Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the lyrics written in the chapters.)


**Hey guys! Long time no see! With the premiere of season 13 (which was amazing btw) I figured I'd post this little snippet of the end of season 12 that I wrote a little bit ago with bookwriter123456! To be fair, at this point in the story, there's a lot that has happened with Tori and Dean, both in their relationship and separately, but none of that is spoiled...not too badly anyway ;)**

 **This chapter is extremely short and a little messy, but it was written quickly to jot down ideas for the future because I'm still going to attempt to finish writing all of the seasons into my story. So, I am going to continue writing _Eyes On Fire_ pretty soon, make sure to keep looking out for that!**

 **Until then...enjoy...**

* * *

 _You believed in me, but I'm broken_

* * *

"You had your chance. You could've put me back in the Cage, but you had to make it personal, didn't you?" Lucifer asked, an eyebrow cocked. I stood in between the boys, watching Crowley smirk at the devil himself.

"You're right. It is personal. You humiliated me. I- I hate you. Deeply. Truly," Crowley said. "I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smug, self-satisfied look off your face. Personally."

"You mean...this one?" Lucifer grinned, pointing to the grin on his lips, allowing it to fall as Crowley let the angel blade drop from his sleeve and into his hand. Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Come on, Crowley. You know whatever you try, you're gonna lose."

"You're right. But even when I lose, I win." Crowley mumbled, turning to face the three of us. "Bye, boys." He said, his eyes drifting to me. "And girl."

My eyes widened as Crowley held the blade out, plunging it into his chest. Orange light flickered throughout his body, a he fell to the ground, dead. Before I had time to react to what I'd just seen, I glanced over to see Cas barging through the rift, pushing past us.

"Cas?" Dean called, reaching out for him. The angel pushed him away. "Cas, stop!"

"No, come on! Come on!" Sam exclaimed.

"Cas!" I shouted, beginning to move towards him.

Sam grabbed my arms, pulling me back to the closing rift. "No, no, we gotta go!"

The three of us fell back through the rift just as a bright yellow light blew the windows out of the second story bedroom back inside the house, quickly dimming. We stood up, watching the rift fade from view, when suddenly Cas stepped through, looking triumphant and tired. Suddenly, a moment before a bright blue glow shined throughout his body, an angel blade piercing through the center from his chest from behind.

An inhuman scream that somewhat resembled no bubbled out of my throat as I watched his body drop to the ground, Lucifer standing behind him holding the blood covered blade, a cocky smirk on his face. The boys grabbed my arms, holding me back.

"That was fun," Lucifer mumbled. "Seriously, guys, points for trying. Super impressed."

"You fucking bastard!" I shouted, breaking away from Sam and Dean.

"Ouch," Lucifer feigned pain, placing a hand over his heart. "Words hurt, honeybun."

Rage filled me, and I pulled the blade from my back pocket. As I charged towards him, he reached his palm out, and I slashed it, his grace glowing through the wounds.

"What blade is that?" he panicked, pulling his arm back in surprise.

"One that could kill you," I replied, slashing him again, getting his stomach as he quickly moved back. "What's the matter, Luci? Scared of a little blade?"

"Stop!" Mary called out from behind us. I stupidly turned to face her and felt Lucifer push me back a few feet with the flick of his wrist. I landed on the ground with a thump as Mary stepped forward. "Get away from them," she demanded.

"Mary, right?" Lucifer asked with a grin. "Yeah, I've heard about are certainly living up to the hype. Look, seriously, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I owe ya, kid. If only your little girlfriend was here. Elizabeth, was it? I would thank her for bringing little Tori into the world...if she wasn't so damn stubborn about everything. But kids, right?"

The look on Mary's face was the same one Sam and Dean had sported many times before, and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

I shook my head. "Mary."

"Mom," Sam mumbled worriedly.

"I love you," Mary smiled at her boys, then me. "All of you. Take care of them."

Suddenly, she stepped forward, punching Lucifer right in the face with the British Men of Letter's brass knuckles. His head flew back slightly but he played it off. "Cute. Is that all you got, mama?"

Mary kept punching him as hard as she possible could and Lucifer stumbled backwards, dropping the angel blade on the ground next to Cas's body. They reached the nearly shut rift when Mary punched him once more. Just as he began to fall backwards, he grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him.

"Mom!" Dean exclaimed, running towards the rift just as it shut with a bright light. "Mom! Mom, no!"

But it was too late.

After Sam helped me to my feet, he looked over to Cas on the ground, then Dean, then back to the bright glowing light coming from the house and headed in that direction. Dean stood in front of where the rift had just disappeared, staring off into nothing.

My eyes went to Cas as I slowly made my way over to his body. I felt spirit slowly crumbling inside, my eyes trailing over his body, until I came up to his shoulders where the length of his wings fanned out, burned into the ground.

He was really gone.

With that, I dropped to my knees beside him, staring down at the wound in the center of his chest, the blood seeping out onto the white fabric of his shirt. My breathing picked up to a rapid pace as a strong sense of fear washed over me, tears now freely flowing down my cheeks.

All the times I'd blamed him for things, all the times I'd fought against him, he was always there for me. He always protected me. Back when I was little, all the years he stayed with me even when he was told not to. He was always there, even when I didn't know it, he was. And now he was just...gone? How am I supposed to live with that?

Before I knew it, I was nearly sobbing.

My guardian angel was gone. And this time, I didn't think he was coming back.

* * *

 **Totally forgot to add _at your own risk_ after the _enjoy_ up there...whoops. But hey, it's supernatural...it's gotta be sad, right? Still though, I hope you liked it. L** **et me know what you think!**


End file.
